


辛达精灵黑市宣传单——诺多精灵入门

by GreenTourmaline



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, The Noldor, The Sindar, 看标题就知道画风系列, 诺多精灵, 辛达精灵
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTourmaline/pseuds/GreenTourmaline
Summary: 诺多精灵已经渐渐介入我们的生活，这是不可避免的趋势。在这里，我们整理了与诺多精灵接触时需要注意的核心问题，希望能给您带来帮助。
Kudos: 2





	辛达精灵黑市宣传单——诺多精灵入门

诺多精灵已经渐渐介入我们的生活，这是不可避免的趋势。在这里，我们整理了与诺多精灵接触时需要注意的核心问题，希望能给您带来帮助。

  
关于战斗力

因为众所周知的生理差距，除非天时地利人和，否则我们并不建议与诺多精灵交手。如果情况真到了难以收拾的程度，不要介意群殴，这没什么。但是请记住：越是美丽的诺多精灵，战斗力就越惊人；声音越动听的诺多精灵就越能打。如果看到一位诺多精灵，不仅美貌，而且唱歌好听，音乐造诣高，千万别惹招惹，千万别招惹，千万别招惹！

关于性格

不要靠发色判断脾气，不要靠发色判断脾气，不要靠发色判断脾气！这是谣传，是没有任何根据的伪科学。比较安全且靠谱的判断方式如下：对一名陌生的诺多精灵说“费诺里安NO.1”，如果对方只是微笑地看着你，或者一脸困惑不解，说明这是个温和的诺多（但你有可能失去这个朋友）；如果对方没有任何反应，说明你能打听到很多外界听不到的故事，但建议不要与之交往过多；如果对方有任何言行举止表达出对这句话的认同，趁早离远点。

关于聊天话题

诺多精灵生而热爱打铁，火花与金属敲击声流淌在他们的血脉中。如果你恰好对此有所涉猎，那很容易就能和一名诺多精灵交好。如果你认真地想和一名诺多精灵交朋友，你们可以先聊艺术品，聊文学聊音乐；千万、千万不要涉及诺多王族。如果话题不小心转到了这里，请立即赞美盖拉德丽尔殿下的头发；想对对方了解更多，就顺势表达对双圣树的深切哀悼，接下来看对方会怎么回应，顺着接话。

关于维拉

除了奥力，不要在他们面前赞美任何一名维拉。谈及维拉时，最安全的做法是一起咒骂魔苟斯，在这方面，可以极尽你的文学素养。

  
更多诺多精灵的入门，请期待之后的2.0版本，我们会在现有基础上尽可能补充。祝您生活安好，喜乐顺遂。


End file.
